


I don't want you fighting for me

by All_Artifice



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Smut, after the fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Artifice/pseuds/All_Artifice
Summary: “What’s wrong, Marns?” Auston responded hesitantly “I really don’t know what’s up.”“What’s up is that you don’t think I can play hockey!” Mitch responding, his voice raising as he faced off against Auston in his kitchen. Auston was very confused by his comment and his eyes widened as his brows scrunched up. Mitch laughed humorlessly in response. For a guy with a reputation for being emotionless on the ice, Auston was so easy to read in private.“You really don’t know, do you?” Mitch shook his head “Do you really have no idea why what you said would piss me off so much?”“What I said…?” Auston began before Mitch cut him off.“’I’d rather myself be out there than him,’ ring a bell?” Mitch taunted “You think I’m not capable of being on your line?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mitch's hug fight with Ristolainen inspired this work. This takes place in a completely fictional universe where hockey facts don't matter... and no one has girlfriends *hand waves*

Auston didn’t know exactly how many seconds were left in the third; they didn’t really have much of a chance, being down one to three, but his only thoughts were to lose by less. The crisp sounds of blades through ice mingled with the shouts of his teammates across the rink. The puck snaps to his tape; he kept his head up as he focused on the goal; the oppressive forms of the Sabres coming in from all sides. 

The puck snaps from his stick; he doesn’t have time to see if it makes it through the screen when Ristolainen is suddenly cross checking him back. In a fit of anger we lost again, I can’t believe we lost again he cross checked him back. Suddenly over two hundred pounds of hockey player plus equipment was grabbing on to him.

Auston was never one to fight. Even though he was well over six feet and two hundred pounds he knew he wasn’t meant to be a fighter. 

“You can’t score if you’re in the box kids.” Matt told him and the other rookies “That’s what me and the other bruisers are here for.” His eyes scrunched up as he smiled before Mitch launched himself at the older man.

“But I want to fight Marty! Teach me!” Mitch’s mouth stretched wide in his signature smile before Matt startled to wrestle him toward the wall.

“If you get in a fight just try to push them into the boards until a ref can get to you; there’s no way your skinny ass can actually fight.” Mitch squawked as he shoved at the chuckling Matt “Are you really six foot tall, Mitch, are you lying?”

All Auston could think of was to get the playing into the boards. He knew Mo was out with him and the refs had to be nearby…

Auston felt the impact of Ristolainen’s body into the boards and them turning, but them then Auston found himself alone; the 55 on his opponent’s jersey sliding away with a blue jersey clad arm wrapped around him.

“It must be Mo.” Auston thought his chest still huffing with exhaustion, but then that thought was dashed when he turned to his left to see Mo beside him. His brow furrowed as the two players struggling on the ice began to turn. Auston first saw a “1” had had a brief jolt of confusion wondering when Marty got on the ice, before the number “16” was revealed when Mitch, and it was Mitch, took the larger man down.

Auston didn’t know whether to be more shocked that a player tried to fight him, that Mitch tried to fight a player that was fighting him, or that Mitch of all people essentially won a fight against a player with four inches and over thirty pounds on him. His face was still blank trying to process this when he saw Mo try to run in to fight only to have a linesman pull him away and usher Mitch and the rest of the team off the ice.

Auston tried to catch Mitch’s eyes but the other rookie just had his eyes on the ice as he slowly skated over to the bench. He sat on the bench silently until the last three seconds died out and then shuffled with the rest of the team in the locker room.

By the time he sat down in his stall the room was already getting rowdy; the defeat temporarily overshadowed by the fact that Mitch had gotten into a fight. 

“That’s our Mitchy!” Naz laughed “Only fights by hugging people into submission!”

“It worked didn’t it!” Mitch shouted while the other players talked over him.

“I told you not to get into that shit, Mitch.” Marty grumbled while Mo expressed a similar sentiment by complaining that Mitch should have waited for him.

“I’m a D man for a reason!”

Auston let all the voices move over him as he began to undress waiting for the media to trickle in. As he suspected all they wanted to talk about was how losing felt; and what he thought about Mitch’s “fight”.

Auston was honest about it to the media. “I didn’t know it was him who was jumping in there. I would much rather have had myself in there instead of him.”

As he looked at the interviewers around him he didn’t notice Mitch looking angrily over at him from his own stall. The truth is Mitch didn’t know exactly why he ran into that fight. Intellectually he knew Mo was on the ice with them and that he would be better in a fight. When Ristolainen cross checked Matts and then drug him towards the boards… he just saw red and skated over as quickly as possible to tug him off. He didn’t have a plan; he just went for it. 

Now it was over though Mitch was getting really pissed at everyone’s insinuations. Even though he was small, he wasn’t the smallest guy in the league and was capable of fighting if he had to. Plenty of people throughout his life had told him he was too small for hockey and he showed them wrong; this situation was no different. 

After his interviews, he slowly packed his gear away and got dressed. He shuffled toward the bus taking them to the hotel with everyone else; sticking close to Marty who gave him a few weird looks but indulged him as he plopped himself down next to him on the bus and began to sulk. He didn’t even look up when Auston passed him on his way to his own seat on the bus.

After a few minutes on the road Matt sighed and bumped his shoulder into Mitch.

“Now what are you sulking about? You got that fight you wanted and didn’t even fuck it up too bad.” Matt knocked his shoulder into him again.

Mitch grumbled and shuffled closer to the window. Matt rolled his eyes in response. 

“Really kid? Know you give me the silent treatment when you normally never shut the fuck up? Just tell me. I won’t leave you alone until you do.”

Mitch scrunched his face up but knew by the in the older man’s eyes that he was serious. Marty was like a dog with a bone when he wanted something.

“I’m just mad Matts doesn’t seem to appreciate what I did. He seems to think that I’m incapable of protecting him or anyone else. I’m not!” Mitch turned back to the window.

“He didn’t mean it like that Mitchy; he just doesn’t want to see you hurt. Hey!” Matt shoved Mitch at the window when he rolled his eyes hard “I don’t want to see you hurt either. If you are that pissed talk it out with Auston. He’s a good kid and will listen. We have a couple of days off until out next road trip. Work it out.”

Matt rubbed his hand hard over Mitch’s head making his hair stand up with static. Mitch protested loudly, but Matt saw a smile. To him that’s all that mattered. Mitch might make bad decisions sometimes; but it all came from his heart and Matt couldn’t fault him for that.

Mitch and Auston kept to themselves as they went into the hotel the team was staying at. After dinner, they both slept, then packed up their things for the flight. While Auston took this time for some introspection it was driving Mitch crazy. He became determined to talk this all out with Auston as soon as possible. He decided right after they landed would be the best option, otherwise he wouldn’t hear from Auston for days. And besides, the thought, he had driven Auston to the airport. He had a captive audience. 

After they landed and the team dispersed to their own places, Mitch watched as Auston slid into his car. Deciding to take the hard road, Mitch gave Auston the option of speaking first. When nothing happened, Mitch fumed silently as he decided to drive straight to his place. Auston didn’t even notice.

Auston didn’t say anything as he thought nothing needed to be discussed. He thought apologizing to Mitch for the fight would be stupid; he didn’t instigate it and though Mitch would think an apology would be insulting. He didn’t even know he had already insulted Mitch with his comments. 

As they pulled up to Mitch’s apartment building Auston was confused and Mitch was determined.

“We having lunch at your place?” Auston asked as he got out of the car.

“Something like that.” Mitch mumbled as he slammed the car door and trotted into the lobby; Auston having to walk faster to keep up.

Auston started feeling the tension as they took the elevator up to Mitch’s place. Mitch was quiet; he wasn’t even smiling. He was never like this even after a loss. This was not a good sign.

“Do you want pizza?” Auston asked hesitantly as Mitch slammed his door shut behind him and threw his travel bag down. What has once been a slight annoyance and built up to anger as Mitch had simmered over the past several hours with no response from the other rookie.

“I want something!” Mitch snapped “And no, not pizza!” he continued as Auston started to open his mouth.

“What’s wrong, Marns?” Auston responded hesitantly “I really don’t know what’s up.”

“What’s up is that you don’t think I can play hockey!” Mitch responding, his voice raising as he faced off against Auston in his kitchen. Auston was very confused by his comment and his eyes widened as his brows scrunched up. Mitch laughed humorlessly in response. For a guy with a reputation for being emotionless on the ice, Auston was so easy to read in private.

“You really don’t know, do you?” Mitch shook his head “Do you really have no idea why what you said would piss me off so much?”  
“What I said…?” Auston began before Mitch cut him off.

“’I’d rather myself be out there than him,’ ring a bell?” Mitch taunted “You think I’m not capable of being on your line?”

“God, Mitch.” Auston sighed, his brown eyes pleading with Mitch “You have to know I trust you on my line and you play great hockey. I just don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

“No,” Mitch refuted, poking one long finger into Auston’s chest “You don’t trust me.”

“Mitch, no.” Auston raised his voice “I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me!”

“Why do you care?” Mitch yelled back, his frame tight with anger.

“Because I fucking care about you Mitch for fuck’s sake!”

Mitch blinked as he processed Auston’s shout. The other guy was never one to raise his voice even when joking around.

“You care because I’m your teammate?” Mitch hazarded

“I fucking care because I fucking care about you Mitch.” Auston shoved his hand through his hair “How else do you want me to say it.”

Mitch stared at Auston’s chest as his heart beat quickened. Auston couldn’t possibly mean what Mitch thought he meant. Sure, Mitch had a little crush on Auston. He had come to terms with his tendency for hockey crushes years back. He knew just to cover it all up with friendliness toward all of his teammates so when he got a little too friendly with one it wasn’t too obvious. He never though Auston could feel the same.

“You care about me? Like care care?” Mitch mumbled toward the floor.

“Yeah Mitch care care.” The larger man sighed “I’m sorry if that make you uncomfortable. I just don’t know how else to explain. I’ll never mention it again, okay? Just don’t tell the guys…”

“Auston…” Mitch slowly stepped closer to him “I care too.”

“Mitch…” Auston sighed, “You don’t have to…” But his words were caught up as Mitch lifted himself up with a hand on Auston’s shoulder to touch his lips to the other man’s.

After a few seconds of no response Mitch quickly stepped away, his face heating up. He couldn’t believe he had read that so wrong. He was sure Auston was saying he was into him… his thoughts rushed through his head until he felt Auston’s hand on his shoulder. He whispered Mitch’s name and brought the shorter man’s face up to his again to kiss him.

Mitch’s heart was beating so fast as he felt Auston’s lips on his. His breath came is fast gasps and he felt a moan rise up in his throat. Auston’s lips were so plush and warm, he yanked himself closer so he could feel Auston’s body through their shirts. 

Auston quickly got Mitch’s idea and hooked the smaller man’s leg up around his waist and ground his quickly hardening cock against Mitch’s groin; moaning when he found Mitch already hard. Auston pushed Mitch into the nearest wall as he ground down.

“Fuck Matts,” Mitch gasped as his slick tongue slid over Auston’s lips “I never… fuck!” his voice broke over as Auston ground his cock even harder into the V of Mitch’s legs.

“You never?” Auston gasped as he felt his blood rush faster toward his dick “You’re so… I never thought…”

“I’m so what?” Mitch asked breaking his lips from Auston’s which brought a groan to other man’s throat.

“You have to know how pretty you are.” Auston huffed as he shoved his hands under Mitch’s tight tee shirt “Everyone fucking wants you.”

Mitch was not deterred “And you think you aren’t super hot Auston?” Auston thunked his head against the wall.

“Not like you are Mitch you can’t believe…” Auston broke off as he heard Mitch giggle. “What fucking now?”

“I just…” Mitch broke off to giggle; sliding down against the wall “that you thought I was fucking hot and I thought you were hot and then we both… what were we doing.”

“Pretending to be fucking straight…” Auston grumbled into Mitch’s giggling mouth “But are we past that or what?” He asked as he tried to kiss Mitch, his mouth grinning wide.

“Well I guess so.” Mitch smiled at him, Auston’s heart beating fast to Mitch’s dazzling smile. 

“So are we going to fuck or what?” 

Mitch laughed in response but cut off on a moan as Auston ground him into the wall, his cock perking back up to full attention has he focused on the feeling of Auston’s body against his. 

“Get your shirt fucking off Auston.” Mitch gasped into his mouth, his hands already twisting in his shirt. Auston broke the kiss to whip his shirt off as fast as possible and then help Mitch with his as he got an arm caught in his excitement. He also because steering the smaller man towards the couch because he was not going to fuck Mitch up against a wall. 

“Get your fucking pant off, Mitch.” Auston growled when they reached the couch, already with his jeans unbuttoned and shoving them down his thighs, before he looked up to see Mitches eyes wide as he stared up at him.

“I mean if you want…” Auston stumbled “If you just want to make out or whatever that’s cool too; you don’t have to do anything you don’t want…” he babbled on as his face reddened

“No!” Mitch shouted as he reached for his own pants “I fucking want it. It’s just what you do to me god…” He quickly yanked his pants down as he stared at Auston’s body. He loved how thick Auston was, his thighs and his chest. He wanted to have Auston wreck him… He took a deep breath. “One step at a time Marner!” He shouted internally.  
Auston was also taking in Mitch’s body as he undressed. He loved the look of his pale, smooth skin. His limbs were so thin, almost delicate next to Auston’s, but he knew that Mitch was strong and could handle whatever he threw at him.

Auston laid down on the couch once he finished undressing and pulled Mitch toward him. “Is this okay?” He asked, only their harsh breathing filling the silence.

“Fuck yeah.” Mitch gritted out as he climbed on top of Auston, swinging one of his legs over Auston’s thick thighs so he could grind their cocks together. He let out a deep sign at the friction while Auston responded with a groan. 

Mitch watched as Auston spit on his hand and wrapped it around both of their dicks; his large hand squeezing tight.

“Yeah Auston, fucking do it!” Mitch whined as he thrusts his dick against Auston’s hand and hot cock. “I’m not going to last long.”

“Me neither.” Auston huffed out as he drew Mitch’s head down for a kiss and sped his hand up as he jacked their cocks together. They both moaned as Auston fell into a good rhythm with just enough friction to bring them close to climax. Mitch continued to grind and thrust as he listened to Asuton’s stuttering breaths and his own high pitched whines; the movement feeling too good for him to care what they sounded like.

It only took them a few minutes of thrusting before Mitch felt his skin tightening around him. He groaned into Auston’s mouth as his cock twitched and pumped his cum out on to Auston’s stomach. He groaned as he pushed Auston’s hand away from his over sensitive cock and watched and Austn turned to jacking himself off hard and quick.

“Fucking cum Auston.” Mitch moaned as he pushed his slick tongue into the other boy’s mouth “I want to see you cum…”

Auston’s brown eyes peered up from his hot face; his gaze falling over Mitch’s body; his spend cock nestled between his thighs stretched over Auston’s body, the red flush down his chest and his peaked pink nipples, up to the rosy blush on his face and his blue eyes and lip puffy from kissing.

Auston had the time to fantasize about sticking his cock in Mitch’s pink mouth before Mitch swiped his thumb nail over the head of Auston’s cock which caused his abs to tense up fore he moaned as his cum dribbled from his twitching cock.

Auston threw his head back against the coach cushion as Mitch slumped down his body; their cocks sliding threw the rapidly cooling cum across his stomach. 

“Fuck Mitch.” Auston sighed and Mitch tensed up before relaxing as Auston finished “You’re so fucking good.”

“Yeah?” Mitch whispered into Auston’s neck “Does that mean you want a repeat performance?”

Auston chuckled “Any chance I can get Mitch.” He drew Mitch’s head up to place a quick kiss on his lips; practically chaste compared to the wet kissing of a few moments prior. “But first maybe we should shower… and find a bed.”  
Mitch smiled against his lips. “I’d have to agree.”

Auston and Mitch were never more thankful for a break between games that the one that followed. It gave them time to talk and laze around in bed getting to know each other. They decided that while they needed to keep their relationship a secret from the team for now, and from the league probably forever, they wanted to try for something real and long term. 

They were still glowing from happiness, not to mention regular orgasms, when they walked into the waiting areas at the airport on Tuesday. Most of the team took it in stride; they were used to a happy Mitch and would take an Auston in a good mood over him sulking any day, but Matt knew something was up.

“Did you and Auston kiss and make up?” Matt asked casually when he sat down next to Mitch, separated from Auston for the first time that morning as the other rookie got them both Starbucks.

Mitch almost chocked on air as he stared up wide eyed up at the veteran player before he realized what he was referencing.

“Yeah Marty of course. When did you know me to stay in a bad mood?” He laughed awkwardly to break the tension he was feeling.

“Uh huh.” Matt lifted his brows at Mitches strange behavior before shaking his head and patting Mitch on the back. He didn’t know what that was about but he was just happy to see his rookies getting along. “You ready for the game then?”

“Yeah!” This time the smile that stretched Mitch’s mouth was genuine “I have a really good feeling about this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've posted on here, or anywhere in about a decade. And the first smut ha ha (do people even say smut anymore?!) Comments are appreciated. If you want me to write more please comment? Am I yelling into a void? Also sorry if I got any hockey/life facts wrong. or like spelling/ grammar #life Not beta read or like really edited


End file.
